


The Predator and The Prey

by Lakin5



Category: Bob's Burgers
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Asthma Attacks, Biting, Cuddling, Cum Swallowing, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Mild BDSM, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakin5/pseuds/Lakin5
Summary: Louise stalked the halls as she trailed from behind, willing to do anything to capture her prey.Note: This is not my usual genre so it may not be my best work, but with the lack of any Louise / Rudy smut, I had to make it!





	The Predator and The Prey

The adrenaline pumped through Rudy’s veins as he quickly made his way through the hallway, sucking in his breath so as to not cause a asthma attack.

He thoughts rushed through his mind as searched for a safe location to stop and rest, before the inevitable threat from his assailant.

He found the place he was looking for, creaking the door open as a taunt to his adversary, as well as deliberately giving away his location to mock his pursuer to come and get him.

It was a bold move on his part, but he knew taking risks like that would make them come quicker and the quicker the better, in his opinion.

Rudy carefully sat on the base of the queen sized bed, as he slowly caught his breath knowing he would need every last bit of oxygen to survive his upcoming punishment.

In less than a minute, he was finally face to face with his opponent, a devious and playful smirk stretched across her beautiful and wild face, “I found you, did you think you could get away from me so easily without having to pay the price?”

Rudy let out a hot breath as he gazed into her wide eyes, almost getting lost in the vortex of her irises, “Oh, I only just let you find me! Besides we both know how this game goes, the sooner we stop the chase the sooner we can get to the good stuff?”

The bedroom door swung shut as she kept a firm eye on him, making sure he had no route of escape.

Louise then pounced on her prey, unable to hold back any longer, as she held Rudy down by his wrist on the bed, wanting to end his blabbing, “But the thrill of the chase is so much fun, I want to savor it until I’m able to snatch you up myself! I love the anxious look at your face, that makes the chase all the more worth it!”

This was starting to become routine for them, as they slowly got use to living together after they bought an apartment when they were first entered college.

It didn't take long to for the habit to form though as all their feelings and passion eventually consumed them and take control of every waking hour together.

And tonight was no different, after finishing a hearty meal of Chinese take out, the craving for another kind of treat entered their minds. It only took one sly smirk from Louise and some less than innocent prodding from Rudy to kick off the chase that lead back to their room, ready to put their thoughts into action.

She then leaned forward to plant a passionate kiss to his lips, longing so much for his touch, craving the feeling of his lips on hers.

Rudy sunk into her touch, pushing his lips into hers as deepened the kiss, forcing his tongue in her mouth as Louise bite the tip as before their tongues wrestled in a heated battle for dominance.

Louise was perched on Rudy’s hips feeling the growing heat between them, as their make out became unbearably too much for them to handle.

She allowed Rudy to catch his breath for a moment as he relaxed his chest though that didn’t stop he heart from beating furiously, and that wasn't because of the asthma.

Once his breathing settled, he took the opportunity to gain some sort of dominance as smack his lips to hers once more, causing a soft moan to exit her mouth.

She grabbed him by the neck, pulling him closer to her in a feverish desire which was interrupted by a squeal as she felt his hands massage her inner thighs, “So that is how you want play, huh?” She threatened as she let her trail down his red shirt to his waist putting her hands underneath the fabric, before fiddling with his stomach and chest.

He just smirked, “Well of course, Louise, besides the only way to play is to play dirty? I remember you saying something like that once?”

Louise snorted, how dare he use her own words against her, but was too preoccupied with her task to care, “Fine, but you got pay the consequences for your actions, your little surprise need to not go unpunished!”

“Oh, and what will my punishment be?” Rudy asked curiously, egging her on.

Louise said no more as she hastily removed his shirt, allowing her full access to his torso, before hungrily biting his neck and collarbone as her hands continued to play with his chest.

Rudy groaned in pain, but let the pleasure of the bite over take him as moved his hands closer to centers, teasing the front of her underpants that beneath her green skirt.

Louise bite harder and more frequently with every stroke of his fingers tickling her sensitive area, she let out a loud moan in response.

Finally she broke free from her grip, once frustration set in as the teasing became too much for her to bear, she wanted more and she wanted it now!

Louise frantically swooped down to Rudy’s crotch before aggressively pulling down his jean zipper and tugging his pants off, throwing them to the ground. Louise smirked mischievously as she saw his growing bulge.

She can't help but love the shocked yet excited look on his face when she did that, making her desire for him more plentiful.

Then she went back to planting loving and passionate kisses on his lips as she slowly thrusted her lower half on his, causing them both to let out a satisfied moan in between wet and spicy kisses.

Rudy took the hint as he slid her skirt down to her knees before Louise pulled the rest of it off of herself, only leaving on the soft fabric of their underwear to be the only barrier for their genitales. Their thrusts became more frequent and fierce after that as their passion became boiling hot.

Louise moaned louder as she felt Rudy pick up his pace, causing the fire in her pants to become a blazing inferno, “Just fuck me now, Rude, I need it so much right now!”

Rudy laughed at her little outburst, as it was rare for anyone let alone him to see her beg, but he guessed he had some sort of power over her in this kind of situation for that to be the case.

Louise scoffed at his laugh, as he obliged her request.

Rudy let his hands slip underneath her black tank top, pulling it up over her head causing her firm and voluptuous breast to be exposed, lucky for them she didn’t have to worry about taking off a bra.

Then they were back to making out, with resulting kiss strewn all over both of their bodies and a few bites courtesy of Louise.

Finally their underwear was pull off, much to the delight of Louise as Rudy slowly let his Regular-Sized member carefully enter her.

Louise belted out a satisfied groan as Rudy slid further into to her before pumping back and forth into her vagina, once a solid rhythm was found.

Rudy moaned in response as he planned out his movements, maneuvering himself at at an angle so as to give more room to enter her deeper, making her moans louder with every further motions.

Louise held tightly on to him, digging her nails and teeth into Rudy’s pale back causing red marks that stung his skin, as she wrapped her legs around his torso.

Once Rudy couldn't go in any deeper, he quicken his thrusts closing the space between them as he felt her tighten and quiver with every sequence of thrust.

Louise stammered his name as her breathing heaved making it hard to say anything but loud and short noises as Rudy tried to keep quiet with many loving kiss on her neck.

Her insides burned with pleasure and passion as they heat got more and more intense with every deep thrust.

It only took a few minutes before the fire inside her swollen into a deep pool of lava that was hotter than the pits of Hell, while Louise’s sense of pleasure made her feel lightheaded. She was on Cloud Nine as if she was about to touch Heaven’s gate.

...At last, the barrier broke loose as all her tension ceased all at once, as she softened her body before given him a big, reassuring hug in gratitude.

She was about to slap his adorable, dorky face when she noticed his shallow breathing and a slight wheeze whenever he sucked air in his lungs.

Oh no!

A panic filled her body, as she assumed the worst: in all the heat of passion from their love making triggered Rudy to have a asthma attack, and her orgasm pushed him over the edge.

She wasn't going to let her boyfriend die because of sex, however she couldn't help but blame herself for being too needy as to ignore his health.

She should of known that her desires and aggressive show of affection would be a little too much for his fragile lungs to cope.

Louise snapped out of her train of thought as she quickly rolled him off of her, then scrambled to find his object of life giving air.

Thirty seconds later she found the medicine though it felt like an eternity, before “carefully” shoving the inhaler in his mouth, she pushed the button allowing the sweet, precise air to feel his lungs.

Suddenly Rudy spat out the excess air as he slowly breathed in and out, forcing his breathing to become even once more, “Th-Thank you, Louise, I thought I was going to pass out!”

Slaaap!

Ouch, Rudy placed his hand on his redden check as he realized what just happened, Louise let her worry settle as anger filled its place, “How dare you do that to me, if you ever do something like that again I’m going to kill you long before the asthma! I-I was so sick and worried, I thought I was going to lose you, Rudy! Give me a little warning next time your lungs fail to work properly!”

Louise let out a sigh in remorse for her rant, though Rudy blushed as he understood her intentions, knowing her tough-love ways makes her responses to possible life threatening situations quite, er, unique.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that, I thought things were going alright but I was just as into it as you were. Apparently I was too distracted by pleasing you, I forgot to breathe right!”

She blushed coyly.

Rudy smiled back at her, “Besides, I won't mind going out like that, since it I would be with you before I pass! And I rather it be because of you, than any other gruesome way, at least I die making you happy one last time!”

A grin covered his face as Louise pulled him into a soft and gentle kiss, he was thankful that she was the one that took his breath away, metaphorically and literally.

“Wow, you're such a sap, Rude!” Louise joking teased, cuddling into his secure arms.

Rudy kissed her forehead, as he held her tight absorbing her presence as his mind drifted to how lucky he was to be with her.

“Rudy?”

His daydream was cut short as Louise had her all too common mischievous look on her face, “What are you thinkin’?”

“Well… In all the excitement from your near death experience made me forget one important detail?” She purposely trailed her words to draw out his anticipation.

“And what is that?” He asked, curiously.

She smirked wildly, God he loved that smirk, “Oh you know, since we focused so much on me, and with your little incident, I thought I return the favor?”

Rudy’s eyes wide as the thought entered his mind, how could he forget to satisfy himself along with Louise? Oh right, his lack of oxygen!

Louise grew flustered, as she waited for him to respond, she couldn't stop the bright red blush on face as he stared at her, “Say something you idiot, do you want to cum or not?”

He paused, trying to find the right words to say, before smiling widely, “Do your worst?”

Louise laughed maniacally, loving the fact that she has full control over what she can do to Rudy: the sweet, sweet power!

She placed some soft kisses on his shoulders and chest, with a few bites here and there as she made her way to his stomach. Sucking slightly on his lower belly then using her tongue to lick him down to his crotch.

She used her fingers to play with the tip of his penis, while kissing gently on the shaft.

Rudy’s happy moans were enough incentive for her to quicken her pace. Once Rudy was nice and hardened she sucked the tip before slowly shoving the rest in her mouth. As Rudy’s panting became louder and louder with every faster pump, sliding it up and down her throat in eager hunger.

Rudy swollened in her mouth as hot blood filled to burst, allowing a dollop of salty pre-cum to grace her tongue.

Louise playfully bite his tip as she hoped it would release more of that desired substance in her maw. She made an effort to bite harder and harder as it finally spilled out like toothpaste.

As Rudy became unintelligible with his sounds and was nearly growling with ecstasy when he was an inch away from breaking.

A few deep bites and a couple of long sucks was the last needed kick to send his body into overdrive as his climax come to a close.

A pool of clumpy liquid poured into Louise’s throat as she did her best to keep the labor of her work in her mouth before swallowing it hard.

Rudy grabbed his inhaler as he let it refill the air that was lost from the ordeal, then rested tiredly into his pillow as Louise came up to wrap her arms around him once again.

He pecked her cheek, “That was amazing, Lou, got to hand it to ya since you got a lot of skill!”

Louise grinned, “Oh, Rude, you're being too generous besides you got some expert love making skill as well!”

The pair laid down in comfortable silence as they cuddled underneath the blankets, letting them enjoy the peace of mind that they gave each other.

As they were half-asleep and weary eyed, Rudy then piped up breaking the silence.

“Goodnight, Louisey, I love you!” Before kissing her smooth forehead as he snuggled her, cradling her in his arms.

Louise kissed his shoulder before nesting her head in his chest, “Love ya too, Ru, love ya too!”

As the dark sky engulfed the city, the two gradually melted into a deep sleep. The day rolling to the next as they very well knew that they were ready to do it all over again.

 


End file.
